


Unspoken invitation

by karlamartinova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Thoughts, F/M, First Time, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Smut, Using sex as a coping mechanism, before the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlamartinova/pseuds/karlamartinova
Summary: “We’re alive, Miss Granger, isn’t it enough to drink and enjoy ourselves?” he wasn’t asking, she knew. He was stating his intentions, giving her an opportunity to turn around and run. Oh, but she would never do that.---AU: War happened differently, just run with it.Unbetaed, I'm sorry.





	Unspoken invitation

Hermione couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t the first time and very unlike it was the last either. Her thoughts wouldn’t stop, with the war and her confusion about her relationship with Ron, she didn’t remember ever feeling calm. Those two were wildly different but both were having a huge impact on her life. Especially since they were constantly cooked up together at Grimmauld’s. While Harry was often away with Dumbledore and she had a couple of projects to work on, Ron was constantly bored. Yes, he could do his bit and prepare himself for the inevitable by studying or helping her to look for the right books, but no, he would hang around the library all day badgering her about one thing or another.

It was helping her to get rid of the crush she was sporting on his since their third year but in this case, it was just another on the list of her problems. How to discourage him gently. Harry needed them both but if he only would understand that she needed to do something, learn, prepare herself. Professor Snape said that Voldemort was getting impatient, that it might take a small action which would unleash him on the wizarding world. They needed to be ready and being ready meant not being distracted by problems of the heart. Especially if they weren’t really hers.

Hermione gave up on the pretense of trying to sleep and pushed herself up. Maybe a warm drink and a good book could help her sleep. The house was quiet but she could see soft light coming from the library. It could be only Snape, she heard him arrive during dinner. No one knew how to aggressively close the door quite as him.

With a cup of tea in her hand, she made her way to pick something to read. Her room might have been filled with books but that was never enough and there was a small part of her which hoped Snape would really be there and willing to listen to her theories on shield potions. There was so many things she wanted to discuss with him but he never given her any time nor possibility. Hermione might have understood, have seen the hostility with which both Harry and Ron regarded him with. Why would he believe she wouldn’t?

She took a deep breath and entered the library. When she spotted him, she almost dropped her cup. He looked, different would be one way to say it but Hermione would say it was the first time she really saw him relaxed.

He was sprawled across the chair in front of the fire, his robes and shoes off, he was somehow more distracting sight than his full on bat-of-the-dungeons persona. Hermione suddenly felt much warmer and she still could pretend it was because of the fireplace.

“Granger,” he turned and nodded to her with a glass half full with an amber liquid. She could take it as an invitation and she took a few steps towards the sofa on the side of his chair. On her way there she couldn’t help and take him in completely. Few buttons on his shirt were undone and she could see pale skin of his abdomen, his hair was messy and his naked forearms gave her her first look at his dark mark. It didn’t scare her. He didn’t scare her. For the first time he looked human to her.

“Professor,” she nodded to him sitting down on the edge of the sofa, the cup slightly trembling in her hand. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” She hoped that by being polite he would finally grant her an opportunity. None of their previous interactions looked as promising as this one, none didn't make her feel this way. She took a sip from her cup following his every move with her eyes.

He smirked at her and raised his firewhisky to her as he would be toasting with her and slowly put the glass to his lips. Hermione followed transfixed as his lips opened, the amber liquid slowly pouring down and his throat moved along with it. What was wrong with her? Why did she find him drinking his whiskey so erotic? Worse, did he notice?

It didn’t seem so but for a very inexplicable reasons, she wanted him too.

“I can see many questions on your lips, Miss Granger, but please restrain yourself, tonight we’re celebrating,” he said without looking at her, but it was an illusion. She could feel his eyes on her, they burned. It felt wonderful. Ron’s attention repulsed her but Snape’s, she would take anything he would offer and it excited her more than scared her. 

“What’s the occasion?” Hermione asked sliding down on the sofa in what she hoped was an enticing gesture. He smirked at her over the rim of his glass which seemed to have refilled itself at some point. Severus Snape was always full of surprises and Hermione tried to talk herself out of standing and moving closer to him. He was obviously drunk, she was obviously being very stupid, and this would obviously have consequences but she felt like she deserved to behave like this. 

This time it was Snape following her movements, spreading his legs to allow her closer to him. 

“We’re alive, Miss Granger, isn’t it enough to drink and enjoy ourselves?” he wasn’t asking, she knew. He was stating his intentions, giving her an opportunity to turn around and run. Oh, but she would never do that. This was what she was waiting for, yes, she wanted to talk to him too, help him plan their next steps and bitch at Dumbledore not telling them anything. Hermione simply wanted Severus Snape in any capacity he would allow. What he was allowing now, was letting her lean on his shoulders and slide her legs over his.

She gave a resolute nod before settling herself on his lap. He didn’t wait a beat before he pulled her towards him, his hands on her waist, his head already leaning up. The kiss took her by surprise, Hermione was still overwhelmed by the heat of his body, the firmness of his touch but now there was more, softness of his lips. 

Snape opened her lips with his, sliding his tongue inside. She always knew he was talented, but multitasking was another one of his special abilities. He was touching her everywhere at the same time while she could feel him outstretch his hand and soon he was pulling away and drowning down two separate vials.  
“What…,” she started to ask but he was back to kissing her soon murmuring the answer against her lips.

“I want to feel everything with my head clear and I certainly don’t want to risk putting a babe in your womb,” he used his hand to emphasize the point and took the opportunity to push her shirt up, their skin touching and Hermione realized this was really happening. She was going to shag and be shagged by Severus Snape, her former Potions’ Professor. She wasn’t sure what was expected from her to feel. Fear? Excitement? What she felt was very much alive. Her body woke up under his hands because his every touch was an intention, a promise.

Her shirt ended on the floor and he gave her breast the widest grin. Somehow him behaving as a man aroused her more than anything else. For stupid, stupid reasons she expected him to be above this, to follow academical pursuits instead of pleasure of the flesh. As if those two cannot be combined, as if it wouldn’t only mean that the concentration he usually gives to learning and teaching couldn’t be used for something else.

Oh, but it does. His greedy hands grasped her breast and soon he was upon them. Kissing, biting, licking. 

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do this,” he murmured with his lips on her nipple. “Little miss Gryffindor grew up, stopped being an annoying know-it-all and instead developed the most delicious pair of tits. It’s unfair, really.” He delivered a small bite then and Hermione gasped feeling a pool of wetness in her knickers. She needed friction, needed something to relieve the tension he was driving her body to. 

Snape obviously had to read her mind, he was a known Legilimiens, because after paying enough attention to her breast he slid his hands down to her hips and guided them closer to his. She could feel him then, hard and insistent and it woke something in her, something she rarely allowed herself. Hermione wanted, no needed, a release. To stop plotting and planning and thinking constantly about her parents and death and then she realized he wanted the same.

He wasn’t drinking in any mock celebration, for one Severus Snape wanted to forget and she would happily play his accomplice, applaud him, anything, anything he wanted. What he wanted now was quite obviously to bring her to orgasm. One hand still at her hip, second slid inside her pants to find her opening. He teased it with his middle finger, gathering wetness and pushing softly against her clit. Normally it wouldn’t be enough to drive her to climax and it wasn’t now but she moaned so loudly she was sure the whole house must have heard.

Snape kissed her, catching with his mouth any further sounds. “You need to control yourself, Hermione. You don’t want Potter and the ginger sidekick find you here with your greasy Potions’ professor’s finger in your cunt, do you?” it was not a question, neither a statement, it was another touch, further push. To hear such dirty words in his delicious voice. 

Continuing to kiss her, he pushed two fingers inside and used his thumb to stimulate her clit. It was too much, her fingers could never reach that many places at once and it only took a few more seconds for Hermione to fall apart in his arms.

When she came to, Snape was sniffing his fingers while holding her to him. “You’re delicious,” he grinned at her before licking her fingers. If possible, Hermione flushed further, but it emboldened her as well and she gave him a small smile before diving her hand to find his hardness. It was impossible to miss and she felt extremely power when just a simply touch made him roll his eyes inside his skull.

“Fuck, if you want this to continue, you need to be careful with the touch. I’m an old man,” he exclaimed catching her wrist in iron grip but Hermione didn’t want to be careful anymore, she wanted to take risks, she wanted to not be afraid anymore. He gave her everything she asked him for without voicing any thought. Giving him a sheepish smile, she slid down from his legs to kneel at his feet. He opened his legs without prompting and allowed her to pull his cock out.

“I believe that you can manage a little bit of teasing, professor. It would be terribly unfair from you not to allow me the same liberties I allowed you, don’t you think?” she asked before giving his hardness a soft pump. The way he looked at her then should have been forbidden and just that should have gained him a ticket to Azkaban. But first, Hermione wanted a taste, wanted to know how bringing pleasure to this man feels, wanted this memory to keep her warm when the darkness would finally prevail.

Starting at the base, she licked a line to his head before taking him fully in her mouth. They kept eye contact whole time and she knew that it wasn’t her ministrations that made this moment so incredibly erotic. It was this, him looking straight into her eyes while she swallowed his cock. She imagined men loved seeing the power they had over a woman in this position, but here, she had the power and he enjoyed her having it. This wasn’t just about him or her, maybe it was fate that brought him tonight to the library and prevented her from sleeping. It was just supposed to happen.

Hermione was surprised how much she enjoyed this, giving him pleasure and maybe this would be enough, maybe she could continue, let him release in her mouth but no, no, she wanted another memory too. It wasn’t some stupid girlish dream to lose her virginity with someone she had chosen, no, there were also practical reason. War was on their doorstep and terrible things happen to women during the war. She wanted this on her terms.

It made her release him from her mouth and sat back on her heels.

“Is there something else you wanted, Miss Granger?” he asked her leaning forward to caress her lips. They were wet from saliva and his precum and she imagined he liked that he could see himself on her body.

She nodded then deciding to play coy. The playfulness was new and she wanted to see him like this longer. To keep him in a jar on her shelf with a satisfied smirk and hungry eyes. They would very possibly die soon.

“Maybe you should come closer and take it then,” he growled taking himself in hand. It took her embarrassingly short time to crawl back onto his lap and she immediately lowered herself over him, just a feel, small friction because her shorts were still in the way. Hermione leant on his shoulders and without speaking gave him a clear command and he surprisingly without another word obeyed. Snape moved the crotch of her shorts to the side and positioned himself at her entrance. It was up to her know. He probably knew he would be taking her virginity tonight, had the same thought as she had, that it could be much more painful if…

No, Hermione didn’t want to think about that, instead she finally sunk onto him and froze. The feeling was new, foreign, his cock was thicker and longer than her fingers but it wasn’t uncomfortable. She took a few deep breaths and found his eyes.

“I sincerely hope that the Dark Lord chooses any other moment to attack because there isn’t anything in the world that would make me stop now,” he seemed bewitched and there was a wild look in his eyes. She gave him a soft smile and captured his cheek in her palm. He leant in and Hermione took the moment to caress the skin under his eye. It was soft, he was human and still so very much alive inside her. It prompted her to finally move, up and down, forward and backwards, trying everything she could think of, chasing the perfect movement, what would feel not just earth-shattering but the truth was that everything did. 

Soon, Hermione was riding him, Snape simply holding her hips, letting her lead them into completion. It were mere moments and yet it felt longer because she watched him watching her with awe and hunger and Hermione knew she would remember this moment till the end of her days. It wasn’t the sex, perfect or imperfect, or the explosive release, the awkward moments when their bodies would be still intertwined and neither of them knew what’s next because no one bothered to write the script afterwards. 

What Hermione would remember the most was the moment when she finally wasn’t afraid. When her thoughts were not of war and expectations of death. When something else took over her whole being and she believed she could do anything.


End file.
